


When in Miami

by kreamhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, doyoung was mentioned, hyuck holding mark up, markhyuck, my feelings on the latest markhyuck photos at the beach, nct 127, super short uwu, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreamhyuck/pseuds/kreamhyuck
Summary: “Should I throw you in the water?” Donghyuck asked suddenly, making Mark flustered as he gathers himself. His eyes gapes at Donghyuck’s while he tries to get away from the suggestion. The agitation overcomes Mark as he almost stumbles on his feet. Luckily, Donghyuck was there beside him, always there right before him, catching him before he lands on the water.Or Mark and Donghyuck goes to the beach!





	When in Miami

“Beach!!”

Donghyuck has been ecstatic since he woke up. They are now in Miami for a concert. They have free time to roam around and the managers promised them the beach. 

It’s been a while, specifically 5 months since they last went to one, and they didn’t actually had the chance to play in the water which defeats the purpose of the ocean. This time though, they got the permission only if they stick together as nine.

Donghyuck took his sunglasses and dressed in white long sleeves and shorts, not the ideal swimwear attire but it can manage. His feet brought him to a hotel room he’s not quite familiar with but he knows he’ll stay in there that night despite the roommate arrangement their managers had thrown upon them. He doesn’t knock as he’s got the card for the door and shuffles inside with jumpy feet. A smile decorated his face when his eyes lands on one particular person inside the room.

“Hyung, let’s go!”

*

Mark has been laughing throughout their photoshoots and Donghyuck would be lying if he says he didn’t like the sound of Mark’s giggly laughter. He’s staring too much when Doyoung noticed him, giving him a light jab on his right side.

“It’s nice here.” Doyoung said not looking at Donghyuck as he watches Mark with Jaehyun and Johnny playing on the sand. They’ve been trying to build a sand castle for the past minutes and it’s nowhere near done. Donghyuck let out a low chuckle as he sees Mark getting frustrated, the creases on his brows deepening.

“Yeah. I love it here.” Donghyuck replied a bit bittersweet. As much as he’s enjoying himself, there’s a bit of emptiness inside of him with the fact that they’re not complete. Doyoung hums, that same old tone he uses when he agrees.

“If only we were 10.” Doyoung said, his eyes boring holes in the ocean waves.

“If only we were 10.”

*

“I still can’t believe you like pineapples on pizza.”

Mark says as he splashes a bit of the salty water on Donghyuck’s face. Donghyuck winces as spritz of water comes in contact with his eye, grimace following his features.

“It’s _yummy.”_ He says it in english while sticking out his tongue. Mark rolls his eyes playfully, him almost risible. They stood on the water as grains of sand fills out the spaces in their toes. They fall into comfortable silence, only the two of them accompanying each other in the deadening sound of the beach waves.

They’re well aware of the eyes prying everywhere and it sometimes gives them them a bit of a handicap but they still manage to do things. It didn’t stopped Mark at feebly reaching for Donghyuck’s hands, their index and pinky fingers interlocking on a loose way. It made Donghyuck’s lips pursue a pout as he tries to stop the tugging of his lips.

Lightly, their hands swayed, softly, gently, as Mark began to hum a song Donghyuck doesn’t recognize. They basked in the sweetness of the moment as Donghyuck’s head lightly tilted sideways to rest on Mark’s unsuspecting shoulder.

“Should I throw you in the water?” Donghyuck asked suddenly, making Mark flustered as he gathers himself. His eyes gapes at Donghyuck’s while he tries to get away from the suggestion. The agitation overcomes Mark as he almost stumbles on his feet. Luckily, Donghyuck was there beside him, always there right before him, catching him before he lands on the water.

There was a mini heart attack happening inside Donghyuck when Mark suddenly laughed, which he always does whenever, but Donghyuck still finds it endearing every time. He couldn’t stop himself when he drag out a force and lifted Mark up until his face is above his own, the wind brushing through his blonde strands.

“Put me down!” Mark says, yet giggly, as he stares down at Donghyuck’s starry orbs, Mark star gazing through the grey glass of his sunglasses. Their eyes crinkled into half-moons as they let their lips tug up finally letting out smiles so wide it occupied half of their faces.

“You’re so… _gorgeous_.” Donghyuck half whispered, taking his chance on the new english word he learned from Johnny earlier. The hot sun shines before Mark and it made the butterflies inside Donghyuck’s stomach explode in adoration. He felt his heart beat pick the pace up and it’s so loud he’s quite afraid Mark could hear it.

It wasn’t really out of the blue since Donghyuck saw it coming, but it still didn’t stopped the warm flush spreading on his cheeks. It’s as gentle as he remembers, their lips touching each other. It’s as soft as the cotton candy he ate last night and it tasted much more sweeter albeit the hint of the sea. Donghyuck’s not sure why his eyes automatically closes whenever they kiss but it’s somewhat understandable as he thinks he’ll never be able to live if he saw the sight of Mark’s own closed eyes, shut in contentment and probably the wrinkling of his nose as he tries to get more of his rosy pecks. 

It comes and goes as Mark pulled away, a bit soft in the eyes with Donghyuck still basking in cloud nine. It took about three heartbeats to realize what they’ve done out in the open as Donghyuck lowers Mark down. 

“That was… something?” Donghyuck says, still recovering from the high of the moment while Mark only rubbed his hand on his neck, his eyes a bit apologetic with his sudden actions, but not entirely regretful. The hue of red on Mark’s cheeks doesn’t help as Donghyuck’s heart still runs a mile per second. _So cute, so, so, cute._

“Yeah?” Mark says, his eyes still in crescents. And at moments like this, Donghyuck feels the luckiest. He got himself a best friend who loves him more than just a friend, who kisses him in contentment and is not afraid to tell him he’s the most important person in his life. Mark Lee is quite the feat and Donghyuck’s one lucky man to be able to have him in his life, exclusively at that.

He felt Mark step forward, his hands almost halfway through their small distance. Donghyuck was ready to hug back, to feel Mark in his arms, but the moment he reaches out, Mark’s hands laying atop of his chest, he felt the strong force on the older’s hands as he pushes Donghyuck away, his feet losing balance as his butt lands on the water.

Mark laughed so loud and so hard he took the attention of the members to themselves. Donghyuck’s still placated on the water, his hands situated on the warm sand of the shore. His jaw has fallen and it remained still until a bubble of laughter came out of his lips. He stood up, his shorts now wet through his skin. He locks eyes with Mark who’s now a meter away, already running for his life.

“Come back here!”

Donghyuck shouts as he chases Mark through the rough sand, the sound of their laughter resonating on the open space of the beach.


End file.
